


The Day After

by renpawbs



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Partial Nudity, Quickie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/pseuds/renpawbs
Summary: Picking up from my earlier fanfic, Serving Royalty, the story continues with Mao Mao deciding to have some more fun with King Snugglemagne the next day.
Relationships: Snugglemao
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for my absence. I was stuck in a bad slump for some time and was having trouble feeling comfortable writing. I'll try to write more often but lately, I've been more focused on art I've been drawing. Hope you enjoy this one!

A beam of sunlight shined through the magnificent purple fabric curtains that were hung in front of the window of the king’s bedroom in the royal castle. Conveniently, the soft orange glow landed right on Mao Mao’s closed eyes, the brightness beginning to stir him from his slumber. Both eyelids cracked open and he rubbed each one with one of his gloved hands, the other was stuck beneath the king’s mighty, muscled figure as he snoozed peacefully next to him. The two had been spooning together the night after their fun and the king had slept with Mao Mao’s arm trapped beneath him. Unfortunately, his heavy weight cut the blood flow off, giving Mao Mao’s arm a peculiar tingly feeling of pins and needles. Carefully, the sheriff pulled his arm out, hoping not to disturb Snugglemagne’s sleeping form as he snored away on the bed. Ensuring his glove was still attached to his hand, he slithered off the bed and crept over to his clothing, which lay in a pile upon the floor. Mao Mao quickly dressed himself before noticing the sun appeared to be higher in the sky than usual. Soon, all the Sweetypies would be up and about and seeing him shooting back to the HQ in the early hours of the morning would arouse some suspicion. Badgerclops probably wouldn’t wake up for another few hours, but they both had a job to do and they couldn’t mess around, nor be late. 

Picking up a piece of paper and a pen from the desk they’d enjoyed some time at the previous night, Mao Mao quickly scrawled a note;

Dear your grace,

I’m sorry I’m not here to be with you when you wake. I’ll be around later today, we can talk soon. Can’t wait to see you later tonight. 

Love,  
Sheriff Mao Mao

Mao Mao tip toed over to the one side of the bed and carefully slipped the piece of parchment in between Snugglemagne’s fingers. He placed a hand on the king’s broad shoulder, leaned down and have him a kiss on the cheek. He then creeped out of the room and gently shut the door behind him. Manouvering carefully around the castle so as not to be seen by the guards, Mao Mao hastily made his way over to the aerocycle, which had been obscured by some hedges and took off into the air, racing towards home while the early dawn sun began to rise higher and higher into the sky.

____________________________

Mao Mao arrived home, parking the aerocycle on the front lawn and heading inside the house. He crept quietly into the living room, where Badgerclops was still asleep. The television set was on, the game he’d been playing when Mao had left was still on the screen and Badgerclops, as well as the couch, was littered with potato chips and other crumbs. 

“Badgerclops, time to get up.” Mao Mao said, attempting to wake him. 

Badgerclops snored away, appearing to snort a little through his nose and turn over, mumbling in his sleep.

“Give… it back…” Badgerclops whimpered, “It’s mine… my ice cream…”

“Hey. C’mon, we got stuff to do.” The sheriff urged, his voice raised a little.

“My chocolate… my vanilla…”

“Let’s go Badgerclops, we can’t be late for patrol-” Mao Mao was cut off, as he shook Badgerclops, the badger swung his arm up, his palm colliding with the cat’s face, sending him tumbling to the floor, his cheek searing with stinging pain. 

Grumbling angrily, Mao Mao stomped off to the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filled it up with some cool water, turned the faucet off and returned to the couch.

“Last chance Badgerclops, either you get up and do your job with me or I make your face wet- I, uh… I mean, this water is going on your face!”

“...gimme back my fuggin ice cream you jerk…” Badgerclops moaned wearily, he shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

Mao Mao sighed and splashed the water on Badgerclops’ face. His deputy sputtered and woke quickly, his eye flinging open and his arms flailing in the air as he fell off the couch and onto the ground. He spat some water out that landed in his mouth onto the floor. 

“What the hell Mao Mao?!” Badgerclops exclaimed angrily, “ Why’d you wake me up? I was having a good dream!”

“What? No you weren’t you were angry at Gerald for stealing your ice cream for the thirty-sixth time. You have to get up, we’re gonna be late for our patrol duty!”

“Ugh, you can take care of this kingdom yourself, y’know.” Badgerclops muttered, “You don’t need me, just let me play Combat Fighting 4 insead of doing lousy patrol.”

“You’re right. But I enjoy your company, we have fun together, don’t we? Besides, last week, I couldn’t have gotten rid of that thunder dragon without you.”

“What’s the plan for today then?” Badgerclops began rubbing his face off on the couch cushion to dry it, “We’re just gonna walk around? That dragon isn’t coming back any time soon.”

“No, but if anything does come our way, we need to be there to stop it. If not, then we’ve done our job and can relax back here. Besides, we’ll probably have to make sure all the sweetypies aren’t breaking the law, especially Pinky. You can bet we’ll probably have to arrest that little gremlin today.”

“Alright, before we head out, can we get some breakfast? I’m starving.”

“We’ll stop in at Muffins’ and grab a bite, then begin work, okay?”

Badgerclops nodded and the two headed out to the aerocycle and zoomed off towards the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Snugglemagne and Mao Mao enjoy some alone time together

After exiting back out onto the street, feeling satisfied and refreshed, the two clamoured back onto their aerocycle.

“Where do you wanna start patrol?” Badgerclops asked, curiously.

“Castle courtyard?” Mao Mao blurted out, without hesitation.

“Huh? Why there? Nothing happens there like… ever…”

Mao Mao quickly tried thinking up an excuse. He certainly couldn’t just say it was so he could see Snugglemagne again. Even if they couldn’t physically be together, it was nice to just be able to see him or be in his presence.

“Because…” Mao Mao scratched the back of his neck, nervously trying to think of a good answer, “We’d be in close proximity to the king if there was any trouble. We’d also have an exceptional view of the valley so we could scout out any approaching monsters from a good distance away and be able to stop them before they reached the kingdom.”  
Badgerclops seemed hesitant for a moment, as if the gears in his brain were beginning to turn and process this information.

“Actually not a bad idea, Mao. We should do this more often. Let’s go!”

The aerocycle roared to life and they shot up to the castle. After a few minutes they arrived and landed smoothly on the ground. Badgerclops waved to some of the guards as Mao Mao caught a glimpse of the king taking a morning stroll through the gardens just nearby. His heart skipped a beat just seeing him and his hands felt wobbly as he brought them to a stop. Suddenly he had a very mischievous idea. Departing from the aerocycle, Mao Mao began strolling towards the king. Badgerclops was tailing close behind, he knew he needed to shake him. 

Mao Mao feigned a sharp cracking sound with his mouth, before groaning out in pain and tumbling to the floor, flopping in a crumpled heap.

“Oh shit! Mao Mao, you good?”

“Ah! Damn it!” He seemingly winced, clutching his leg, “I think I twisted my ankle… did you hear that snapping sound?”

“I did! Sounded like it hurt. Lemme see it.”

“F- fuck... no, Badgerclops, it really stings.”

“Just let me check if its broken.”

Mao Mao’s face began to sweat, seemingly worried Badgerclops would discover his ruse. However, his vocal agony had attracted the king’s attention, who seemed to be heading over to see what the commotion was about. Badgerclops tenderly held Mao Mao’s foot in his hands as he looked around carefully.

“It doesn’t appear to be broken, but looks like it might be swelling a little. Does it hurt if I do this?” 

Badgerclops gently poked the cat’s foot with his finger, causing Mao Mao to let out a wail of discomfort. Badgerclops instinctively jerked his hand back.

“Sorry, sorry, just checking.”

“What seems to be the problem, sheriff?” King Snugglemagne asked, looming over them both. He was so large that he was casting a shadow over Mao Mao, who was pretending to writhe on the ground. 

“I… fucked up my ankle…”

“Oh no, that’s terribly tragic!” Snugglemagne cried, a worried expression appearing on his face.

“Don’t worry. He should pull through. I’ve seen him take hits that have left him in worse condition than this. Wanna try walking?”

Mao Mao nodded, Badgerclops helped him to his feet and the moment he put weight on his one leg, he collapsed again to the floor.

“Shit, this might be bad.” Badgerclops muttered.

“I could grab you some ice from inside, would that help?” The king offered.

“Yes, good idea!”

“No no! It’s okay.” Mao Mao replied, “I can do this. I have to defend this kingdom.”

“Dude, you can’t even stand up on your own. Don’t punish yourself.” Badgerclops assured him.

“A hero must continue on in the face of diversity.”

“Adversity.” The king corrected him.

“Yeah, that.”

“Look man, I’m not a doctor, but you look pretty hurt. Why don’t you rest up here at the castle for now. I’ll do our patrol and collect you in a couple hours and we’ll head back home. Sound good?”

Mao Mao thought for a moment. He was pulling quite the charade after all, but he needed to be convincing. Would giving in this easy be too unlike him? Would protesting some more land him in a position he didn’t want to be in? He couldn’t help but get distracted, his mind wandering as the king towered over him. He desperately wanted to bury his face in Snugglemagne’s fluffy chest but he couldn’t lose his cool.  
“Alright. You’re tough. You’re an amazing deputy, I trust you. Call me if you need any help, I’m sure you can cover this patrol until I start feeling better.”

“You got it.” Badgerclops replied.

“C’mon sheriff, let’s get you inside.” The king reached down and grabbed Mao Mao’s hand with a mighty, firm grip. Helping him to his feet, Mao Mao pretended to limp away as he and Snugglemagne began to walk towards the castle. As the large doors shut behind them, Mao Mao caught a glimpse of Badgerclops turning his robotic arm into a telescope and making his way over to a vantage point to keep an eye on the citizens below.

Once the door closed behind them, they made their way into the grand hall, which, normally full of party goers, seemed barren and empty with nobody inside it but them. The king helped Mao Mao over to a chair in the far corner of the room and sat him down.

“I’m so sorry sheriff, I’d take you up to my bedroom but there are so many stairs. Let me get one of my servants to fetch you some ice.”

The king took a deep breath to scream for one of them but Mao Mao hopped to his feet and covered Snugglemagne’s mouth before he could call out. He seemed surprised and taken aback before Mao Mao shushed him.

“No need for the ice. I’m fine.”

“What? But you seemed so convincingly hurt!” Snugglemagne exclaimed.

“I know. That was a ruse so you and I could get alone together.”

The king could feel his heart begin to race. It felt so warm and fuzzy hearing those words escape his lover’s lips.

“Is there anywhere we could get a little bit of privacy?” Mao Mao asked.

“Er… uh… I believe there is a... storage closet right over there?” Snugglemagne pointed to a small hallway that branched out from the room.

“Perfect.”

Taking King Snugglemagne by the hand, Mao Mao lead him over to the hallway then down to the solid oak wood door with the brass handle and he threw it open and they stepped into the dingy old room. The room was lit by a dim overhead bulb, the floor was rough concrete, the walls painted green and peeling and the walls lined with metal shelving packed with cleaning supplies. The door swung shut behind them both and Mao Mao immediately began undressing himself but left his gloves and his cape on.

“Um… sheriff?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready.” Mao Mao replied, simply.

“Ready for what?”

“What do you think?”

“Oh! Oh no, Mao Mao! Not here.” 

“Why not?”

“It’s too…” The king tried to find the right words, “...filthy. This is an area for servants, not for royalty such as I. Especially for what you’d like to do in here.”

“Trust me.” Mao Mao assured him, removing his sash, placing it on the ground and kneeling on it, “You’re gonna love it.”

Slyly, Mao Mao snaked his gloved hand down Snugglemagne’s briefs, removing his hardening member and caressing it gently with one hand. He could feel it twitch gently against his palm and fingers, begging to be played with and tasted. Staring up at the king with a suggestive look, Snugglemagne nodded and Mao Mao proceeded, sticking his tongue out and gently licking around the shaft, giving it the occasional kiss and even a soft, playful nibble. 

“Ya like that?” Mao Mao asked.

“Mm… mhm!” King Snugglemagne muttered out, his legs feeling trembly beneath him as he struggled to keep his balance. 

“Ooh! It almost slipped my mind! Can’t forget about these.” Mao Mao snickered deviously.

Wrapping his lips around the tip of Snugglemagne’s cock and teasing it inside his mouth with his tongue, he used one hand to slowly stroke it back and forth and reached below with his other and and lightly gripped the king’s balls. He squeezed them gently and tugged on them a little too. It certainly seemed, judging by the noises escaping Snugglemagne’s mouth and the taste of pre leaking onto his tongue, that the king was about to burst. All his actions were hitting him just right. But they couldn’t finish their fun just yet. 

Mao Mao removed himself from Snugglemagne and wiped his lips on the back of his gloved hand and rose to his feet, his saliva dripping from the tip of the king’s twitching cock into a small puddle on the concrete floor below. Mao Mao patted himself down a little, then began frisking the king, who seemed confused as he panted for breath. 

“You got any lube on you?”

“Always.” Snugglemagne replied, reaching into a small pouch sewn into his briefs and plucking out a small bottle of lubricant.

Swiping it from the king’s hand, Mao Mao popped the cap and gently squeezed out a line of clear lubricant along his shaft and rubbed it vigorously around with his hand until it was fully coated. Next, he instructed Snugglemagne to derobe and the king obliged, laying his clothing upon Mao Mao’s sash and leg protectors so they wouldn’t get dirty on the floor. Mao Mao removed some more lubricant from the bottle, squeezing it on two of his fingers and rubbing them around with his thumb. 

“Lean on that shelf.” Mao Mao ordered and Snugglemagne obeyed.

It was a little awkward, considering it was cramped and they were working with very little room but the king did his best. Clutching onto one of the metal support beams with his big, strong hands, he arched his back and suck his butt out for the sheriff, who was still getting prepared. Mao Mao reached forwards and gently rubbed the tips of his fingers against the king’s rear and applied a bit of pressure to push them inside.

“Ah!” The king winced in painful pleasure. It was a unique sensation he was still getting used to.

“Too much?” Mao Mao asked, worried he’d gone too fast and needed to tease and bide his time a little more.

“N-no… its good…” Snugglemagne panted, “Please, a little more.”

Mao Mao slowly eased both his fingers deeper inside Snugglemagne until the hit the base of his knuckle. Gently, he spread his fingers apart, feeling the resistance of the king’s muscles as they tightened. All the while, with his other hand, he gently stroked his own cock.

“Relax.” Mao Mao assured him. 

He began pulling his fingers out until they were almost out before pushing them back in again. Repeating the process several times, Mao Mao worked his way slowly before removing his fingers with a soft pop. The king’s legs were feeling weak once again and he used his upper body strength to support himself properly. Mao Mao stepped closer to the king and rubbed himself along his back and squeezed both cheeks softly with each hand. His one hand slid up Snugglemagne’s chiseled back slowly, feeling every strong muscle against his fingers until his finger tips reached the back of his fuzzy mane. The sensation of Mao Mao running his hand up his back sent shivers running up the king’s spine. Behind him, Snugglemagne could feel the sheriff rubbing his cock up against his backside, squishing it in between both cheeks and teasing his hole with the tip.

“Sheriff… please…” Snugglemagne moaned.

“Hm? Are you begging?” Mao Mao snickered mischeviously.

“Y-yes…” 

“How much do you want it?”

“Mmm…” The king panted, feeling Mao getting into position, “...very badly…”

“What would you do for it, ya filthy slut?” Mao Mao asked, trying his damnedest to talk dirty.

“Anything.”

With that, Mao Mao got into place and gently eased himself inside Snugglemagne. Every inch made the king wince a little but he wanted more. He wanted all of it inside him, all the way to the balls. About halfway in, Mao Mao stopped and thrusted in and out to warm himself up.

“All the way sheriff.” Snugglemagne pleaded.

“Hold on.” Mao Mao huffed, “Y’know I’m pretty pent up and kinda sensitive, so I don’t want to rush things. I think I already leaked out a little inside ya.”

Snugglemagne couldn’t take it, however. Normally he’d obey Mao Mao’s orders and let him take his time but they couldn’t take too long with it being early afternoon. He had a kingdom to run and they couldn’t be fooling around in a dirty old closet all day, he had places to be… even if there was nowhere else he’d rather be than with Mao Mao. On impulse, the King reached one of his hands backwards, grabbed Mao Mao by the hip and pulled him deeper inside of him. The action was so quick, Mao Mao almost lost his balance and grabbed onto the kings arm for support. As they pushed tightly together, Snugglemagne knew Mao Mao was all the way inside him and could feel Mao Mao’s heart beat in his cock pulsing against the inside of his butt. The sheriff squeezed the kings arm tightly with his hands.

“Fuuuuuckkk…” Mao Mao gasped, gripping Snugglemagne firmly, “I’m cumming.”

“Already spent?” King Snugglemagne asked, “So quickly. Quite a pity, sheriff. Ah! I’d have thought you’d lasted longer.”

Snugglemagne thrust himself back slightly, making a soft clap sound as he pushed against Mao Mao’s waist. 

“We’re not done yet.”

Snugglemagne turned back towards him appearing a little confused.

“How long are we going to be?”

“We finish when you finish.” Mao Mao replied, grabbing the kings waist and thrusting back and forth yet again.

On each pull out, a bit of cum dripped out and dropped to the floor between them and every push in was accompanied by a distinct squishing sound. Mao Mao took a moment to adjust and began thrusting deeper inside Snugglemagne. 

Finally, it seemed as though Mao Mao’s tip was hitting the king’s prostate and with a shrill whimper and a gasping moan, Snugglemagne felt himself release, a few spurts of cum shooting out of him and onto the floor below. Mao Mao seemed to be wrapping up too, as he suddenly pulled out.

“Oooohhhh…” Mao Mao moaned, painting the kings back with cum in a few successful splatters. “That’s it.” 

Mao Mao gave the king a reassuring smack on his behind, causing Snugglemagne to yelp, as he began clothing himself again. 

“That was fun.” He commented, pulling the sash around his tummy and adjusting it properly, “We should do stuff like this more often.” 

“We should.” Snugglemagne panted, taking a moment to catch his breath. He began pulling his briefs back up and thanked Mao Mao who handed him his purple cape. 

“Sorry this one couldn’t be… as long… like last night.” Mao Mao scratched the back of his head nervously.

“It’s no bother at all, sheriff. I loved it! When will I see you next?”

“I’m still on patrol for the rest of the day.”

Snugglemagne rolled his eyes and sighed, “I meant when will we get together next?”

“Oh! My bad. How’s tomorrow night sound?”

“Splendid!” The king beamed as he placed his elegant purple cape around his shoulders. “Keep this kingdom safe.”

He gave Mao Mao a quick peck on the cheek. Mao Mao chuckled, brought his hand up and placed it on Snugglemagne’s cheek and pulled him in for a lovely smooch on the lips. The two embraced passionately for some time before they pulled back from each other.

“I will. Love you, see you soon.”

“Love you too, sheriff!” Snugglemagne smiled.

With that, sheriff Mao Mao spun around, threw open the closet door and strode back outside ready to explain to Badgerclops that his ankle was feeling a lot better now. King Snugglemagne stood in the closet, carefully picked up a dirty old rag in between his finger and thumb and placed it on the mess they’d made on the ground before turning the light off and shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
